First Generation
The First Generation, also called 1st Generation or 1st Gen, was the first assembling of pro CTR players from different places of the world. They were the first CTR pro community and started the legacy know as CTR World. First generation most important members were: Thomas60, stelzig, crashteamfaking, SkanDu, ErManu85, theTJK, Gast, ctrrecordholder, italian21, LinkinSauron, amine_zennouhi, Master Spider... The three french players Kang, Arsene_Lupin and Sayenjin, are not from the first generation since they started to play professionally far before than 1st gen, and can't be named first generation since they are only three persons and are from the same place. Also these three players are considered apart from all the another generation as legendary players who started everything related the CTR World and are known as Gen Zero. Beginning The first generation started when crashteamfaking, stelzig, Thomas60 and ctrrecordholder went into Gast's forum CTR Network. There they meet each other and started to realize everyone was using the same characters, way of playing and techniques, then they compete against each others. There they also met Gen Zero players and learned a lot of them. Later stelzig and the others noticed another spanish players had almost the same times they had and suspected of them thinking they were fakers or cheaters. However, soon these spanish guys, SkanDu and ErManu85 proved to be legit players and joined the first generation competing with them. Some other players joind too as theTJK, italian21 but they were not as active as the rest, Meeting Second Generation When second gen players was arriving into ctr4ever, first gen teachers, gen zero was quitting. So second generation players viewed first gen as the masters of which they must learn everything while gen zero was viewed as a legend that was not there anymore. First generation taught very well to second gen and had nice relations with them. Retiring Frist generation would reach its end at later 2006 some players because they had another important things to do, another ones because they got tired of the game. However, some few players stayed a bit more than others. Legacy First Generation was very important for the development of the CTR World, many of its members were important individually for different points and players. As Thomas60 taught many players and contributed a lot to the game with his guide and his shortcuts on Hot Air Skayway, SkanDu and ErManu85 were good teachers for some peruvian and another spanish-speaker players and also they were the responsible of the ease to play Oxide Station nowadays thanks to the shortcuts discovered by them, stelzig was for the second generation, the first one to be reached in the rankings and crashteamfaking was literally the GOD, the best example for the second gen players (and also for some another first gen players) to improve in the CTR. Hierarchies If its meant for talk about hierarchies, first gen rarely had them or just had some subtle ones. They viewed each others between themselves as equals but maybe view as teachers or respectful players to gen zero players. To many second gen players, Thomas60 was a kind of leader of the first gen while crashteamfaking would be the Choosen One of this generation. By the other hand, stelzig was always viewed, not for the first generation but the rest that came after this, as the last and weakest titan for ever. Contributions Something all other generations must thanks to the first generation is the discovery of many shortcuts that helped a very lot to improve times in the Time Trial mode. Some of the most known shortcuts discovered by first generation are: - Hot Air Skyway: The SC when you must return with Ultra Ghost to fall in the track below near the start line was discovered by Thomas60. Also the SC when you fall to another track below after you get USF from the jump. And One of the most important, the Mega shortcut jumping the last ramp to the finishline with USF reserved was discovered by Thomas60. - Oxide Station: The most important SC's in this track was discovered by SkanDu. The one when you fall down near teh start line to the finish of the spiral part to return and fall again to the part just before the gravity section. Later Thomas60 discovered alternate versions of these shortcuts but then after many discussions, it was stated that SkanDu versions were faster. - N. Gin Labs. : Though it can't be named properly a shortcut, stelzig created a new way to take the last jump and still get USF. He just ignored the normal way and take the STP below at the right side to cut the turn as much as possible. Category:Groups Category:Generations